Teasing
by SeigaKaku
Summary: For some reason Hatsune Miku and her friends find it fun to tease Yowane Haku.


"All she does is sit around drinking, it's really disgraceful, don't you think?"

"She's making me depressed from all the way over here! Hahaha!"

"You two really aren't that nice. Gossiping about other people. How rude."

Miku Hatsune and Rin Kagamine both looked at each other before frowning at their friend Meiko. Rin shook her head indignantly and crossed her arms before pouting and giving the lame retort, "Well she is!"

Miku and Rin both giggled. Meiko took a sip of her drink and shook her head. "Honestly. Making fun of people with less talent than yourself is very bad," She preached.

Miku slammed her hand on the table and pointed at Meiko excitedly, "You just did it! Right there! You made fun of her too! I knew you weren't above it!" She exclaimed as Rin laughed triumphantly. Apparently, lowering Meiko to their levels was an accomplishment of some sort. Meiko shook her head and sighed. She gave up on trying to quiet them any further.

The girl at the bar not to far from where the three girls laid her head down on her crossed arms, her drink splashing in her glass. She heard the girls laughing at the table and lowered her head further. A snivel escaped her and she took another sip. _Even their laughing sounds great_, she thought miserably.

"Yo, Haku!"

Haku Yowane looked up over at the door. Hatsune Miku and Kagamine Rin looked away quickly as if that would make it so they hadn't been talking about Haku, as if she couldn't tell. The blonde small girl waving at the door was her friend Akita Neru. The bouncer wasn't letting her in apparently which Haku knew would make her even more irritable.

Haku sighed. Rin and Miku got in because, even though they were younger, they were both pretty famous. "D-Don't worry, she's with me..." Haku sighed as she turned on the bar stool to face the door. The bouncer moved away and Neru walked forward, glaring at the man before sitting down beside her tipsy friend.

"What troubles you today, Haku?" Neru asked as she ordered some juice. Haku rested her head down again and snivelled hopelessly again. Neru frowned and took a sip of her juice when it arrived.

The laughs of the popular girls at the booth behind them radiated through the lounge and Neru frowned. They might not be laughing at Haku this time but she was sure that at one time they had been. They were those kind of people; they smiled and acted friendly to their faces but made fun of them the moment their backs were turned. This may not have been true all the time but it was at this time.

"Nothing," Haku said as she ordered another shot of vodka aside from whatever smelly liquor she was drinking. The bartender gave her a strange look and hesitated as he saw how drunk she already was.

Neru slammed her hand on the bar and stood up, "She ordered some more! Give her some more!"

The bartender immediately went to getting the drink for Haku. Haku gave her friend a meek smile before lying down again. The bartender put the drinks down before turning away quickly. Haku sat up and shot back the vodka. Neru frowned she really didn't like her destructive drinking.

"Hey, Neru, Haku."

Both looked over their shoulders at Miku and Rin. Neru glared at them. Normally she wouldn't be so mean. But she knew they were the cause of Haku's sorrow tonight. "What?" Neru asked grumpily.

"Want to sing some karaoke with us?" Rin giggled as Miku pointed to the screen at the end of the bar and a little stage. Haku looked forward and took a sip of her drink. She shook her head and Neru did the same. But it appeared the girls wouldn't take no for an answer. "Come on! It'll be fun!" Rin said as Miku grabbed Haku's arms and pulled her off the stool towards the stage. Neru couldn't help but smirk as Haku looked around desperately. Meiko was walking towards the stage too but she had her face in her palm, clearly not wanting to be apart of the plot to embarrass Haku.

Miku told the bartender which song they wanted and then returned to the stage. Rin was still holding onto Haku so she couldn't run away. The music started playing and Haku looked around desperately. Miku started singing and Haku looked down ashamed. Then Rin joined in but both did nothing to encourage Haku to join in.

The music slowed and both girls stopped. Rin nudged Haku and the alcoholic girl looked back at the words. Miku handed her the microphone and Haku opened her mouth. A tiny squeak escaped her lips and then a slightly louder one. She shut her mouth and Rin grabbed her mouth to keep from laughing.

Neru jumped onto the stage and grabbed the microphone in Haku's hands, she stood on her tiptoes and sang the lines Haku was supposed to sing. Her voice wasn't as nice as Miku's but it seemed to give Haku enough courage to sing with her friend. So Haku joined in quietly.

When the song was finished both girls returned to the bar. But none of them had noticed Kaito come in. So as Haku and Neru got ready to leave (after a few more shots of vodka of course), Kaito forced Miku and Rin to apologize after being told how they tried to embarrass Haku from Meiko. Even if Kaito wasn't respected among their group of friends as he might like, nobody wanted him to be mad at them.

"S-Sorry, Haku," Rin said as Kaito's hand tightened on both of their shoulder. "We didn't mean to say m-mean things about you."

Miku nodded. "Y-Yeah! Your singing is really cute a-actually!" Miku said as Rin nodded again too. Kaito released them and disappeared into the bar searching for Meiko.

"It's okay," Haku said in her usual tired voice. Miku and Rin sped back into the bar, embarrassed by the awkward apology. Haku turned around and faced her smaller companion. "Thanks for singing with me back there, Neru. I probably would have... have probably ran away crying out of shame."

Neru put her hands on her hips and turned around, "I-I didn't do it for you! I did it because they need to know they can't pick on people because they're popular! So don't get any ideas or anything! It's not like I really like you that much or anything, we're just okay friends, got it?"

Haku smiled and wrapped her arms around Neru's neck and rested her head on her forehead. "I know. But you know what? I think I'm a little drunk," Haku said with a hiccough. "Wanna take me home... I don't remember where that is right now..."

Neru, who was turning scarlet because of Haku's drunk friendliness, grabbed Haku's hand and freed herself of her grasp. "Come on, I'll take you home... idiot."


End file.
